Embrace
by Anko-Yoshikawa
Summary: It has been 3 years since Eikichi Onizuka taught Anko Uehara the word honesty and It has been 3 years since she last saw Noboru Yoshikawa. Will she still remember what her teacher taught her? or will she forget then regret? Chapter 3's up
1. Lonely, Lonely

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GTO and its characters. __________________________________________________________  
  
Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO)  
  
Embrace By: Anko_Yoshikawa  
  
Chapter I: Lonely, Lonely  
  
'As I watch him from a distance, I try to think of my self differently. I don't know why, but the more I think about him with me, the more I hurt myself. It was just sick fantasy. I know I can't teach my heart to hate when it loves... But I also know that I can't tell him to love me, when he loves another.'  
  
It was raining hard and I was about to go home when I forgot my books. I had to go back. As I reached the school grounds, I found an eyesore in a faint distance. It was Aiko and Yoshikawa, locked in an embrace. My bestfriend... and the man I love. I stood there not moving. I could feel my body freeze. My mind told me to run away, but my body refused. Oww.. my heart is aching.  
  
I couldn't tell whether I was crying or it's just the rain on my face. I didn't care. I don't care. I looked at them once more, locked in an embrace. It was like a scene in a movie, a story in a fairytale book... except this time, the girl never had the chance. I never had the chance.  
  
They both straightened up, stopped embracing. She smiled at him, he returned the favor when suddenly he turned his gaze and saw me.... Looked at me, stared at me. What was his eyes telling me? Disbelief? Was he surprised to see me? Aiko turned her head the same direction, seeing me. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. I didn't know what to do when my body started moving, running away from it all. The numbness disappeared, I started crying. Why him? Why love him? 'He's weak and is always tortured by girls. He's not handsome and he's not tall. He's not good in academics and is so uncool...but I love him. I'm too honest am I?' 


	2. Distress

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GTO and its characters. __________________________________________________________  
  
Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO)  
  
Embrace By: Anko_Yoshikawa  
  
Chapter II: Distress  
  
"I'm curious, did Cinderella really have a fairy god mother? Or maybe she stole the funky dress and the glass slippers." Tera Nobunaga said giggling. "Oi.. don't play with English literature, Takahashi sensei might find out." Mai Hongo argued. "Daijobu Mai-san, I'll buy baldy a wig once we criticize literature so he won't get mad." Yoake Hasano whispered. They laughed loudly in the hallway. Everyone watched them when they stopped then stared back. "Nani?!" Hasano said giving the other students an angry stare. "Hasano, stop it." A voice from behind said. It was Uehara walking towards them. "Anko!" The three girls approached their friend then started smiling and giggling again. "Neh Anko, why'd you skip school for a week?" Tera asked eagerly. "Right!, you haven't been answering my calls." Mai added. "Uhm.. I was not feeling well, so I thought I'd skip school for awhile." Anko said.  
  
The school bell ringed. Slowly, the students entered their respective classrooms. But unfortunately girls weren't entering. Most of them were waiting in Class 5-C. "Hey, what are these girls doing in our class! This is so annoying. Oi, get out of here!" Kunio Murai scolded. The girls waiting in front of the door refused to listen. "He's here!" a girl screamed. The girls in the room focused on a tall heavy shadow walking in the hallway. An angelic face slowly reflected from the shadow. His eyes were crimson and his hair was wavy black. His body was thin but well built. His lips were as red as the rose, same to his cheeks. His skin glowed with an unusual tan reflected by the sun's rays. "Yoshikawa senpai!" The exuberant girls approached and flirted with him. "Yoshikawa's here? What else is new?" Mai called. "Shut up!" the other girls said defensively. "What did you say?!" Mai was about to hit a girl when Yoake and Tera stopped her. "Don't do it Mai." Yoake pleaded. "They're not worth it!" Tera did the same. Anko stood up when she heard the girls screaming. "Stop it. Shut up.... I said Shut up!" The girls stopped then stared at the angry figure of Anko. "You flirty girls go to your classes now!.. I said now!" The girls understood and instantly moved away. "Yokatta Anko!", "Anko's back.." "I didn't notice Anko was back" some people said . Anko sat down once again. Everyone went to their places too. Yoshikawa entered the room looking at her while she continued staring at her desk. Anko has a very bad reputation at school. She was often called the bully and she's the leader of a notorious gang of girls in school. Everyone is afraid of her even the principal because her mother is a member of the PTA. She doesn't get pushed around because of her overwhelming power, but deep inside, she's weak at heart.  
  
Yoshikawa approached Anko and stood in front of her. "Uehara-san, arigatou, for saving me.." He said with a smile. Anko blushed. Her lips was quivering. People were staring at her expecting her to be shouting at Yoshikawa just like the usual but instead... "No..no problem." Anko's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she said. "What did you..?" Yoshikawa asked, confirming. "Ohayou!" Mr. Takahashi entered the room. Anko was sweating hard but calmed down when her English teacher entered the room. Mai, Tera and Yoake exchanged glances. "Stand, Greet, Sit."  
  
Teachers came in and out of the room. Everything was normal. The class took tests and made projects. Anko came back from a week away. But something changed her strangely and Yoshikawa wants to find out.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Gomenasai! I'm really not good in English. Sana ma enjoy nyo ang fic na to. So far konti palang nagagawa ko. Thanks sa mga nag review. Keep reading and keep criticizing! Lov y'all 


	3. Unconscious

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GTO and its characters. __________________________________________________________  
  
Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO)  
  
Embrace By: Anko_Yoshikawa  
  
Chapter III: Unconscious  
  
It was 3:30 and the class was done. Students picked up their books and gathered in groups. The extra curricular activities had just started. The basketball meeting dominated the court with their fans behind their tails. The swimming team ran around the school to warm up. The Baseball team, pitched with perfection as they run for the homerun and the Soccer team swirled with their powerful kicks. Some students who weren't physically involved with sports went straightly home.  
  
Uehara and the gang passed by the school shortcut so they could go to the karaoke bar. "Anko .. ano.. you've been acting strange lately." Tera said suspiciously examining her friend. Mai watched them both with a malicious stare. "What do you mean?" Anko said in a cool manner. There was silence. Anko felt uneasy. Her friends were starting to figure her out. It was a big deal to her because her reputation is on the line. Anko continued walking without a single word. Mai, who was a war freak and who was so fed up with Anko's you-don't-need-to-know-inferior!-attitude ran and stopped in front of Anko. "Oi Anko, You've been hiding something from us, Neh?." Mai asked, crossing her arms to her chest. Anko stopped. "What ever do you mean Mai?" She replied coldly. She moved bumping Mai to her side. Tera walked with Anko. "Uehara Anko! I'm talking to you! Answer me!" Mai shouted as she watched the two move farther away.  
  
Anko still remained silent. "Anko! Mai! Tera! Matte Kudasai!" a familiar voice called. It was Yoake heading towards them. "Onegai! Matte Kudasai!" Anko and Tera turned their backs. Mai still stared at Anko. "Mai- chan! Irugawa! Irugawa senpai is hurt." Yoake said gasping hard stopping behind Mai. "Nani?!" Mai turned and her eyes widened. It was her handkerchief filled with red liquid. "Blood?.."  
  
Yoake led the girls to the clinic. Kunio Murai and Rio Irugawa had a heavy argument causing them to start a fight. "Rio!" Mai called. "Mai.." Rio whispered. Tera and Yoake was worriedly looking Rio. "The school nurse said he had a broken rib and leg so he's going to be sent to the hospital." A soccer player explained. "Who did this?" Anko asked. "Well uhm.." the soccer player scratched his head. "Who did this?!!" Anko repeated. "Well, it's not really Murai's fault and...." "Murai?!" Anko left her bag to Yoake and marched straightly to the soccer field. She was very upset. Rio Irugawa, Mai's lover has been hurt badly. She wanted payback for her friend. As she reached the field a voice called out to her "Watch out!". Anko turned her head when a speeding soccer ball hit her. She was struck down, helplessly.  
  
After two incidents, the classes were cancelled the next day. Students were asked to take a rest. Kunio's mom was called to the office. Rio and Anko was brought to the hospital. Rio was scheduled for operation while Anko was still unconscious. Now that Anko is floating into the unconscious sea, she starts to dream.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Hontouni Gomenasai! I'm really sorry if my English is not that good and my Japanese is way out. Anyway, I feel pity for Anko being struck down. I hope she's OK. Paki review po work ko (Please review my work) & paki edit narin (pls. edit it too!) I'll be waiting. No comment, no commitment! 


End file.
